The Boggart
by Bookwormiie
Summary: What happens when it turns out that the carefree wild Weasley twins actually have a deep fear that is so horrible that they pray never to have to see it? Fred and George's boggart and other onshots. R&R NOT discontinued im planning on writing more soon!
1. Chapter 1

**This thought just came to me so enjoy! remember REVIEW thanks(:  
>Disclaimer: I don't and never half believed that i own Harry Potter! It would be flippin awesome if i did but all i can do is write petty little fanfiction...*sigh* ;D<br>Also..i edited out all my terrible spelling sorry if it made it hard for u to enjoy the story!:( and thank u to my first 3 reviewers who pointed that out for me!**

* * *

><p>All the 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students filled into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they saw that all the desks had been neatly pilled on either wall and right in the middle of the room stood a slightly shaking closet.<p>

"Well this teacher sure looks a hell of a lot better then Lockheart I can tell ya." Fred said while George stared solumly at the shaking wardrobe.

"What in the name of merlin is in that bloody closet anyway" the twins heard Katie ask as it gave yet another frightening raddle.

"That would be a boggart, which is what you will have the pleasure of attempting today." Came an young voice and everyone faced to see a ragged looking man step out of his study. Some of the Slytherins immediently began sneering at his apperiance. "Can anyone here tell me what it is that a boggart does?"

"I-It shows you what your worst fear is..right?" squeaked Alicia

"Indeed it does, and that is what makes the boggart one of the toughest opponents to fight off. It takes your inner most dreaded fear and takes its form. but before we start this lesson I would like you to take a moment to think of what your greatest fear is."

George immediantly started to panic, he glanced over at Fred who was of course joking to Angelina and Lee about what his fear would be.

_"Freds fear is probably something like a face without laughter or a box of raisins...why would he ever worry about something as stupid as one of us di-di-dieing.." _As everone was pushed into a line George was grouped near the front, he torturously watched as Katie's boggart turn into a timid old goblin and Lee's turn into a harmless little spider, the knot in the middle of his stomach tightef because he knew that seeing his worst fear come to life would cause him to loose control.

"Are you all right there mate?" he barely heard Fred whisper in his ear, for it was his turn next. "It'll be a bloody laugh to see what my little ickle Georgies fear is won't it?" Fred teased lightly but he could feel the stress that George was experiencing as he watched him step forward towards the boggart.

George watched in horror as the boggart changed from a peaceful butterfly into the mangled body of Fred Weasley. George felt as he dropped to the ground gasping for air as blood gushed from Fred who's eyes had no warmth in them only stone cold blackness.

"Really? Your biggest fear is your own death? How pathetic!" laughed one of the Slytherins.

"it's not George...it's his twin.." whispered Katie as she watched George wrap up in ball trying to get the image away from him.

Fred dropped down next to George and grabbed hold of his shoulders, bringing his eyes away from the boggart. "Georgie it's OK I'm not dead, it's not real, I promise it's not real." As Fred moved in front of George the boggart lightly blurred into the form of George. Almost all of the girls in Gryffindor were crying as they watched. Finally, after she could bare it no longer, Angelina brought her wand up and shouted "Riddukulus!" and the boggart faded to dust in the floor. Fred and George both sat staring at the place where a few seconds before there worst fear had been.

* * *

><p><strong>It was probably really bad right? Ahh well atleast i tried:b Hope you enjoyed it! thanks! (REVIEW)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! another chapter! This one isn't going to be dark and tearjerking as all the other ones were so enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>"How did you end up getting the best looking girl in our whole year?" Lee asked bouncing with nerves next to Fred.<p>

"Easy, i asked you git," Fred replied lounging on a chair in the Gryffandor common room, "And besides who would say no to my devilish good looks and charm?"

"Haha." Lee dryly said poking him in the ribs.

George had watched as Fred asked Angelina to the ball bitter sweetly. One part of him was happy that his twin finally got Angie to say yes, and the other part knew that now he would be expected to have a date as well. He had planned on asking Katie Belle but he hadn't plucked up the courage for it, which was not to be expected from being a Weasley twin.

"So who are you askin Lee, George is always available." Fred winked and ducked as George threw a pillow at his head, "Git..."

"Well i was thinkin Alicia but Katie would be alright." Lee answered.

"Is Katie still not going with anyone?" George asked, actually listening to the conversation now.

"Nahh she says none of them fit her standards yet." Fred laughed. He glanced over at George to see a flash of worry cross his face.

Fred knew that George wanted to ask Katie to the ball, George had never told him but it was just one of those things that twins knew about. Just when he was about to tell George to stop being a prat and ask her, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie walked in. Fred automatically sat up and Lee started trying to fix his hair.

"Alright mate, this is it." George whispered to Lee and lightly pushed him towards the giggling group of girls.

"Ahh growing up fast that one is." Fred sighed leaning back in his chair again watching Lee stumble up to Alicia. Knowing that this would probably be the only time George and him were alone for the next while he turned to him and whispered, "You know George, you have my dashing looks and charm, she'll say yes." George looked over at him and Fred nodded his head to Katie. George slowly nodded, "I'll d-" Lee dropped onto the couch next to George and lay his head back. "Oh merlin, that was frightening..."

Fred looked away from George and put a smile back on his face, "Well what did she say?"

"Yes of course, your not the only one with the looks and charm."

George laughed and glanced back to where the girls were huddled together, Katie was staring at him with a flustered look on her face, George winked at her , stood up and without a second thought started heading towards where she was standing. Her eyes widened and a grin formed on her face, she new that look that George was wearing, it was a look he gave the girls that he fancied.

"Where does he think he's goin?" George heard Lee say. George could feel Fred staring at him, and he could only imagine what type of grin he was wearing. Angelina, Alicia, and the rest of the 5th year girls were now all watching what he was about to do, not knowing whether it was Fred or George. Angelina was wearing a mask of confusion wondering what on earth he was doing. George was standing in front of Katie now, giving her a wink he said, "Well Katie-Kat, I think that since we're both pretty terrible at dancin' we might as well go to the ball together, eh?" Katie laughed, "Well Mr. Weasley i suppose we should."

* * *

><p><strong>The Yule Ball<strong>

"Poor ol' Harry, he should of took our advice don't you think?" George told Fred as they were heading back to their table with their drinks. Fred looked over at where he was pointing and saw Harry and Ron sitting with two very disgruntled twins.

"Aww, and little Ronniekins actually has a date and he isn't even treating her right, what a shame..." Fred replied as he and George layed down the butterbeers next to their dates. Angelina grinned up at him gulping down her butterbeer. Fred looked over at George and found that they were already running out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Smirking, Fred grabbed Angelina by the hand and ran off after his twin.


End file.
